Ninjago the wolf Within
by Firefox 1234567890
Summary: what would happen if Lloyd got turned into a werewolf read and find out
1. Ninjago the wolf Within Chapter 1 attack

this takes place after season 11 ice chapter we were sending out for Cole's birthday I was told to go get the cake and I gladly did so I was walking through the forest and I hear a growl I draw my sword and say who's there suddenly a giant wolf leaps out of the forest and bites my arm I scream in pain I stabbed the wolf with my sword it whimpers you can't beat me I turn to leave I start feeling dizzy I finally make it back to the monastery as I walk through the door I fall i blackout I wake up to the feeling of sunlight and see my girlfriend Emily Walker she asked me how am I feeling I say okay is there anything I can get you I say no she says okay and walked out of the room I get up and get into my gi she comes back into the room and asked me what happened last night I say I was attacked by a giant wolf it bit me in my arm she says okay and actually leaves this time


	2. chapter 2 questions

Emily's POV I walk into sensei's room to find the other Ninja he said he was attacked by a giant wolf Sensei gasp that is most intriguing Sensei said just to be safe lock your doors at night we all say why just because Lloyd's POV I wake up late in the afternoon I went to the kitchen and get out a steak I sat down with the Ninja and ate my steak coles POV so I know what you're thinking well why am I not with the Ninja well I went to my dad's because he knows everything about the supernatural hey Dad I say coal what is it about my friend a Lloyd yes come speak to me inside time skip because I'm lazy so your friend was attacked by a giant wolf yes I say your friend is a werewolf he will transform tonight what tonight Lloyd has a date tonight


	3. chapter 3 the date

Lloyd's POV this is nice Lloyd you're welcome I say I started feeling sick I got to go to the bathroom I go to the bathroom and somehow my strength increased I ran out into an alleyway I scream my fingers turn to claws hair starts to growing my skin becomes leathery my head becomes a snout my eyes become yellow no one's POV his change is complete he is a full werewolf Lloyd's POV later I wake up to find a dead body I flinch I noticed I naked I put some clothes on and bury the guy Cole POV so I bumped into Lloyd in the hallway he asked what's your problem I said nothing he slammed me against the wall he said I could kill you in a heartbeat his eyes turned yellow they turned back to green I'm sorry Cole I have not been myself lately it's okay Lloyd but what's with the yellow eyes I don't know I have not been myself lately you said that already oh sorry seya cole by Lloyd time skip to night Kai's POV good so why are we guarding the monastery Jay asked to protect it from the werewolf okay there it is Jay said our goal is to capture it to see who it is okay Cole said Ninjago we yelled I run to it it bit me I passed out Coles POV Kai I yelled that's it I slam my hands together they light up orange I punch it in the face I apparently knocked it out we take it inside we wait all night Kai's POV I'm a werewolf we will find a cure don't worry the sun comes up the werewolf starts to change back it turns into Lloyd Lloyd you're the werewolf yes I am I did not want you to know so that big wolf was a werewolf you turned me into a werewolf I punched him he started bleeding Lloyd started trying to get up


	4. chapter 4 the new enemy

Jay's POV it has been weeks since we found out that Lloyd was a werewolf it scared me to death what if he tried to kill me anyways we have other problems there is a new enemy who wants the Green Ninja Lloyd but every time we battle we keep telling him he's a werewolf but today was different he asked for Kai and Lloyd we told him no but he said his name is Kronos he wants their werewolf size we said fat chance but then he released a gas then I black out Lloyd's POV so this is weird there is a knock at the door we answer it it is Cole's girlfriend Claire I say hi then she said get them boys then a whole lot of SWAT members come from behind and knock us out I wake up in a chamber with metal chains around my arms and legs then a guy walks up to us and said hello green ninja and red ninja


	5. chapter 5 bad memories

Emily's POV I start to remember something that I did not want to remember then I realized I still had the devourers Venom in me I start to quiver my eyes turned red I shake my head and they turn back to purple suddenly Jay walks into the room he asked me what's wrong I say I think my change to evil is almost complete don't think like that he says I can't help it and now Lloyd and Kai are gone so what we'll find them don't worry suddenly something comes over me that I can't control I punched jay in the face I say you always held me back my eyes turned red my change to evil was complete kinda my eyes turn purple again Jay says fight back I'm trying I say I start crying my eyes are purple I say I'm so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen it's okay Emily it's okay


	6. chapter 6 Kronos

Lloyd's POV hello werewolves how did you know we are werewolves I have my ways soon your pathetic lives will be over I'm going to take your werewolf sides and turn me into the strongest villain alive haha don't make me laugh I'm not trying to our friends will come no they won't start the machine suddenly we start screaming Coles POV we break out of our prison sell and go rescue Lloyd and Kai we get there to find them screaming in pain we tried to break them out but it is useless Claire comes over and turned off the machine you could have just done that oh thanks Lloyd's POV we stopped screaming we noticed that the Moon is rising we start to transform


	7. chapter 7 the battle

Jay's POV so the werewolves break out of their cells and we start the battle Lloyd knocks a guy out and we fight to the death Emily walks up to Lloyd and says violence is not the way remember Lloyd Sudley Kronos walks up behind him and stabbed him Lloyd screams out in pain he falls to the floor I zapped him with lightning Kai transforms back into a human I'm human he says Lloyd transforms back into a human he Lays they're not getting up we checking for a pulse is he dead Emily asked we all say yes she says no no no no no no she hugs Lloyd the next day we have a funeral for a Lloyd we are all sad we say Lloyd son may never know about this we all say the end


End file.
